Tri-Angle
For the red Polygon, see Triangle. The is a tank that shoots three Bullets from its three cannons. It branches off from the Flank Guard. Design The Tri-Angle has one front cannon and two cannons on its back end, resembling a triangle-like figure. Due to its two back cannons, the Tri-angle is one of the fastest tanks (while facing forward of course) in Diep.io. The angles between Tri-Angle Barrels clockwise from the front cannon are: 150º, 60º, & 150º. Technical The Tri-Angle has three Barrels. One faces the front and the two other at the back. It has a great Movement Speed, thus it suffers a recoil that speeds it up while going forward when firing. The front Barrel shot bullets that has a normal amount of Bullet Speed, Penetration and Damage. The bullets fired by the barrels at the back are weaker and last only for 1.5 seconds instead of 3 seconds. Strategies * '''Strong Against: '''Low reload tanks, Srone tanks, Assassin branch, Slow tanks. * '''Weak Against: '''High RoF tanks, High DPS, Trapper branch. As the Tri-Angle *As a Body Damage build, use your speed to avoid projectiles rather than trying to fire at it to reduce damage taken. And if you encounter a smasher, RUN. Because your body damage is maxed at 7, while a smasher’s is 10, technically you can’t defeat it without ultimate skills. Or, if the Smasher is on low health, you can charge at it and kill it. *Avoid charging at your enemy head on; especially if they are firing at you. Instead, try and weave in through the projectiles and slowly get closer so you can strike your opponent. If this tactic fails, consider finding a new target to take on. You can also circle the enemy and slowly spiral in closer, although this doesn’t always work and you may need to retreat. *Think twice before entering a fight with lots of Bullets. Due to the low amount of shots fired from the front, the Tri-Angle is not ideal for Bullet-Bullet shielding and it is sometimes fatal to enter a shower of high-penetration Bullets. Many people have learned it the hard way, by dying. *As a Bullet Damage Tri-Angle, only consider putting two points into Bullet Speed. Two points are just enough to keep up with a max speed and Reload Tri-Angle. This, combined with maxing Bullet Penetration can create a Bullet wall that both serves as protection or as offensive fire. *It is up to you if you want to upgrade health points or speed points. *Use speed to your advantage! Either face away from enemies to run, or face towards them to close the gap. Max out reload and movement speed to increase this effect. Due to the Tri-Angle being a very fast tank, it is useful for its speed in order to catch up to tanks. *The Tri-Angle is very effective against Overseer, Overlord, Manager and Necromancer. Try and bait out the spawned Polygons to attack you and make a sharp turn for the opposing tank and ram into them. Your back cannons also weaken the spawned Polygons, making it effective at “wearing” them down. *The Sniper and its upgrades are usually easy counters. Use your said movement speed to avoid the projectiles and close in for the kill while also taking minimum damage. Snipers shouldn’t be a problem since they have low reload. *Avoid Body Damage tanks at all costs. You can lose a lot of health by simply ramming into them, which may contribute to losing your life and half of your Levels. Try to see signs of Body Damage tanks, such as low damage projectiles, no projectile penetration or high Movement Speed of the tank. *Destroyer and Hybrid are major threats to a body damage Tri-Angle. Their projectile recoil, combined the fact that they can either build Body Damage or Bullet Damage makes it very difficult to ram into them. Avoid fighting them unless you’re building Bullet Damage. Against the Tri-Angle *A Tri-Angle can easily be countered by other Tri-Angles or Boosters. Machine Guns, Sprayer, Gunners, Hybrids or Triplets are effective hard counters to the Tri-Angle, as their projectiles and high fire rate simply go through the Tri-Angle’s projectiles while also being able to protect themselves from Body Damage Tri-Angles. *If you are a basic tank, move to the side sharply as it is about to ram you. Its momentum and the user’s shock will make it fly way past you. Do this multiple times and the Tri-Angle will simply give up. Just remember: stay away from the borders when you're doing this. *As an Overseer, Overlord, Manager or Necromancer, avoid trying to send your Drones directly at the Tri-Angle. Chances are, the opposing Tri-Angle may see this as an opportunity to strike back, most likely destroying you. Instead, keep your Drones around yourself and try to find cover from other tanks. *Using the Destroyer branch might also be an effective counter, as the Destroyer's Bullets deal a very large amount of damage. Although the Tri-Angle can be extremely fast, its Bullets are weaker than a normal tank's would be. That means you can your Bullets will be able to pierce through its Bullets and kill it. If it uses a Bullet build, however, just run away, as your recoil might make you fast enough to outrun it. Achievements *I’ve got places to be — Upgrade to Tri-Angle. Trivia *The Tri-Angle’s name is based upon the “triangle” shape. *The cannons on the back of the Tri-Angle (together with the Booster and the Fighter) have the lowest stock Bullet Damage in the game. Their Bullet Damage is 5 times lower than of a Level 1 Tank. For fact, it would take them 108 shots to destroy one Pentagon with their non-upgraded rear cannons. Gallery Tri-angle.jpg|What the Tri-Angle looks like in-game Screenshot 2017-04-11 17-08-13.jpg|A Tri-Angle using its recoil to propel forward zh:Tri-Angle es:Tri-Angle fr:Tri-Angle pl:Tri-angle ru:Tri-Angle de:Tri-Angle sv:Tri-Angle Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks